The Abduction
The Abduction, to publikacja zawierająca przygodę do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40053). Podręcznik wydano w 1992 roku i jego autorem jest Chuck Truett. Przygody (Adventures) SWRPG wewnątrz: *Abduction of Crying Dawn Singer Zawartość *Introduction **In This Adventure... **Preparing to Play **Adventure Materials **Difficulty Numbers and Game Balance **Adventure Background **Adventure Synopsis **Main Gamemaster Characters ***Maytoc Kollene ***KL-6T-LF7V/T (6T-L) ***Crying Dawn Singer ***Braig Farool ***Yearo Seville ***Nak Farool ***Moff Nile Owen **The Adventure Begins *Episode One - Najarka **Summary **Start the Adventure **The Rebel Heroes **The Mission **The Directional Transceiver **Beginning the Adventure **Starting on Najarka **First View of the Complex **Landing **The Imperial Complex **Stepping Into the Forest **The Kichicolia **The Tree Viper Attack **The Imperial Garrison **The Biological Research Center **Getting into the Building **The Reception Area **Bad News **Inside the Biological Research Center **Finding the Rebel Agent **The Northeast Triangle **Power **Repairing the Droid **The Droid Awakens **Identifying the Rebel Agent **Cut to... *Episode Two - Leaving Najarka **Summary **Moff Owen and the Impending Doom **The Worthless Fool **Leaving the Center **The Stormtroopers **Regaining the Worthless Fool **The Imperial Transport **TIE Fighter Attack **Escape **Ending One - Abject Failure **Ending Two - A Brief Break **Ending Three - Success **Cut to... *Episode Three - Laim **Summary **Arriving in Laim System **The Laim System **The Subspace Relay Station **The Broadcast Ship **Approaching the Broadcast Ship **Fleeing Techs **Boarding the Ship **Deploying the Assault Tube **Space Suits ***Starline cable ***Maghooks ***Fusion WeldCut ***Communicator mini-Droid (CmD) **The Spacewalk **Getting Into The Broadcast Ship **Ambush **What's Going On **Searching the Ship **The Bridge **The Broadcast Station **The Data Plaque **Cut to... *Episode Four - Narg **Summary **Approaching Narg **Narg Starport, Grig **The Starport Concourse **Narg Cultural Information Center **The Souvenir Shop **On the Street **The Street **The Grig Police **Droid Motivation Techniques **The Free Access Grill **Patrons of the Free Access Grill **Cut to... *Episode Five - Into the Bird Cage **Summary **The Administration Center **The Hospital and the Training School **Inside the Hospital **The Training School **The Administration Center - Inside the Lobby **Other Entrances **Finding Farool **Asking the Droid **Asking a Worker **The Corporate Guards **Panic in the Lobby **Going Up **State of Emergency **Further Up - The Stairways **Up the Stairs **Further Up - The Hard Way **Captured **Level Twenty-Seven **Level Twenty-Eight **Braig Farool **Crying Dawn Singer **Trapped in Farool's Office **Cut to... *Episode Six - Escape **Summary **The Roof **Getting Off the Roof **Through the Air Recirculation Ducts **The Street **Calling Maytoc For Help **Stealing the Air Ambulance **The Air Ambulance **Fending Off the Corporate Guards **Boarding the Worthless Fool **All Aboard **In Orbit **TIE Fighters **The Wrap-Up *Pullot Section **The Abduction Adventure Script **The Abduction Character Templates Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Najarka - dane planety *Sharshay - dane postaci *Kichicolia - dane zwierzęcia *Tree Viper - dane zwierzęcia *Gamemaster Diagram: The Worthless Fool *The Worthless Fool - dane statku (Modified Cuirilla-Rayl Xylines-Class Spacetug) *Gamemaster Diagram: Imperial Complex, Najarka *Gamemaster Diagram: Biological Research Center *Najarkan Creature - dane zwierzęcia *Imperial Transport - dane statku (Telgorn II lpc) *TIE/In Fighter - dane myśliwca *Subspace Relay Station - dane stacji (Intra-System Broadcast Relay Station) *Rayter Sector Broadcast Ship - dane statku (Merthyog Communications' II-xC Maintenance/Broadcast Ship) *The Rayter Sector Subspace Broadcast Network *Gamemaster Diagram: Imperial Broadcast Ship *Ranges for the tractor beams *Dermatoglyphic Identification *Narg - dane planety *Biull Sangtwo - dane postaci *RT-56/X - dane droida *Gamemaster Diagram: Grig City *Daf Spearmaster - dane postaci *Dr. Lin Konpost - dane postaci *To-yel - dane postaci *Seendar - dane postaci *Gamemaster Diagram: Administration Center *TGM (TransGalMeg Industries Corporation) Corporate Security *Air Ambulance - dane pojazdu (TGM Transport Airspeeder) *Commandeered Airspeeder - dane pojazdu *Maytoc Kollene - dane postaci *Sixtee-EI - dane droida (KL-6T-LF7V/T - valet, transport droid) *Crying Dawn Singer - dane postaci *Yearo Seville - dane postaci *Braig Farool - dane postaci *Moff Nile Owen - dane postaci Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Cut-Away to Capital City, Rayter Sector *The First Transmission *The Security Camera *Second Transmission *Entry #527 *Cut-Away to the Imperial Star Destroyer Impending Doom *Cut-Away to the Impending Doom *Chaos Breaks Loose *Cut-Away to the Bridge of the Impending Doom Credits *design: Chuck Truett *development and editing: Bill Smith *graphics: John Paul Lona *interior art: Allen Nunis *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *editor: Greg Farshtey, Bill Smith, Ed Stark *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Cathleen Hunter, John Paul Lona *production manager: Steve Porpora *sales manager: Fitzroy Bonterre *sales assistant: Maria Kammeier-Kean *administrative assistant: Jeff Dennis *special projects manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *treasurer: Janet Riccio Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)